tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Alent (city)
Alent, previously known as Lutherin, is a grand city located at the heart of Libaterra. It serves as the seat of power for Archmage Jemuel and is the current base of operations for the Magicracy of Alent. It consists of a mix of old Alentian ruins that have risen from the ground and new buildings, because the reactor core explosion damaged the city heavily during the Great War. History Years before the Cataclysm, the city was named Lutherin, and it served as the capital of the Locken Loyalists who supported the Locken Dynasty which ruled Libaterra. After the Reactor Core Explosion damaged the city and made the ancient ruins of the Kingdom of Alent rise to the surface, the city turned into a mix of ancient buildings and newer buildings. Jemuel and his cadre of mages took over the city in the chaotic aftermath of the explosion and renamed it Alent to honour the ancient Alentian kingdom and its ideals of humanity. After securing the city, the mages rebuilt parts of it and added towers and forges to the cityscape. The former House of Locken was turned into a brothel to send a message to any remaining loyalist that the old dynasty's days had finally come to an end. Cityscape Etemenanki At the centre of Alent stands a grand ziggurat called Etemenanki, also known as the Temple of the Foundation of Heaven and Earth, which separates the four districts from one another. The temple is larger and taller than any other building in the city, and a beacon of pure magic, known as the Beacon of Alent, shoots up in the sky through its throne room. There is a security checkpoint before the throne room, and elite guards stand there ever vigilant. The throne room itself is rather barren, but it does have the throne and an intricately carved map of the world on the floor next to the throne. Within the ziggurat near the throne room is the Lyceum, a large circular chamber with several podiums and tables, where the Council of Mages meets to have formal debates on matters related to magic. Etemenanki also holds high security jail cells in its highest floor as well as the lowest floor. The lower level cells are reserved for dangerous criminals whereas the higher level cells are for political prisoners holding a noble title of some sort. Districts The west side has the mercantile district, the forges and the docks. The north side has the mage quarters. The cityscape in that area is dominated by a multitude of mage towers. The northwestern district, which is located on the border between the north's mage quarters and the west's mercantile quarters, has many inns and eateries (including the likes of the Scholarly Chef). It also houses the city's brothels. The most notable brothel is the Garden of Earthly Delights, a white manor which used to be the House of the former Locken Dynasty. The east side has barracks, some farms and homes of the lower class. It is largely underdeveloped and more open than the rest of the city. The northeastern district, commonly known as the Threshold, lies between the north and east side. It has labyrinthine alleys, shacks and an almost oppressive aura of magic. Most Alentians avoid this district due to its ominous reputation and its eerie inhabitants. In the middle of the district lies an ancient, crumbling Alentian tower which has survived from the First Age. The south side has the engineer's quarter, and it is dominated by several large, nondescript buildings with very high security. It also houses Alent's airship armada which is currently under construction. Miscellaneous The Anti Mage Police patrol the streets to keep things in relative order among the mages. They possess great magical powers with which they can subdue even the strongest mages if needed. They can even arrest a councillor if they have enough evidence for his or her crimes although this has rarely happened. After the creation of the sound-suppressor spell, the city becomes eerily quiet at sunset. Not to mention that the city full of black mages has decimated the Alentian rooster population long ago. See also *Alent (nation) *Anti Mage Police *Lutherin *Magicracy of Alent *Reactor Core Explosion *World Map (Godslayer Era) Category:Cities Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent